openarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Graphics resources
In this page you will find some graphic resourcers and tutorials about making graphic game art. Note: like all the other stuff, any official texture in OpenArena must be under the GPLv2 license (or under Public Domain), not GPLv3. If you used a multi-layer image to create a texture, aside of the final .tga, .jpg or .png, you must include as well the "source" .xcf (GIMP), .kra (Krita), .psd (Adobe Photoshop) or other multi-layer format file, like .ora (OpenRaster format, supported by Krita and some other programs). See also DeveloperFAQ#What about licensing?. And respect the copyright of others! You can re-use only Public Domain or GPLv2 stuff (in the latter case, you must mention the original authors, too). DO NOT use "progressive encoding" in JPG files for OA, because some versions of the engine are not capable of loading maps containing them. Also, use RGB, not CMYK format. For best results, texture sizes (height and width) should be power of two (see also Manual/Graphic options#Round images down/up). The GIMP The GNU Image Manipulation Program (GIMP) is a popular and powerful replacement for Adobe Photoshop. While there are several places this can be obtained, The GIMP's official website cautions users to only download the program from their page or the sites they specifically link to. Please do not link to tutorials from GIMPshop on this page. Basics/Generals * GIMP - Tutorials The entire list of tutorials available on the GIMP website. Should almost always be the most up-to-date resource. * Introduction to GIMP - this was made for GIMP v2.4.6, so it's bound to have outdated information. * GIMP Tutorials (gimp-tutorials.net) - This site is pretty up-to-date, with tutorials from September 2014 (as of this edit). * Another basic tutorial - might be outdated, but the information is still very helpful. Textures * Pixel2Life * How to create specular textures Photoshop Basics/Generals * Adobe Photoshop Basics * SixRevision's 35 Basic Tutorials * Tutorialized Basics Textures * PegaWeb * Photoshop Roadmap * Tutorialized * Vandelay Designs (40 Photoshop Textures and Backgrounds Tutorials) * Game Artist (Tutorial for creating tileable textures) * Creating Textures: A 'How To' by Nikolai 'Mr. Lake' Mohilchock Public domain image resource sites * BurningWell * OpenGameArt * Wikipedia's public domain image resources GPL image resource sites Reminder: OpenArena uses GPLv2+ license; "GPLv3 only" and "GPLv3+" stuff is not acceptable. * GPL section at ImageAfter (Terms of use). IMPORTANT: please notice that http://www.imageafter.com is not the same archive as http://gpl.imageafter.com: the section of the site identified by "www." has got different terms of use (check here), which are not compatible with OpenArena. In short: images from 'gpl.'imageafter.com should be okay, while images from 'www.'imageafter.com not. Be careful, due to the two sections of that site look similar. Project stuff * List of missing textures * List of missing textures and shaders of Q3 and TA maps * List of Q3 and TA shaders * List of textures and shaders of Q3 and TA maps * List of OA shaders Misc * Q3A Shader Manual by Paul Jaquays and Brian Hook - HTML Edition by Heppler * Q3MAP2 Shader Manual by Obsidian and ydnar * [http://openarena.ws/board/index.php?topic=4446.msg43270#msg43270 How to fix textures that show a thin border where they should look totally transparent instead] (e.g. some lights) * Basic shader examples * GLSL - How to create shaders using GLSL features for cool effects See also * DeveloperFAQ * Category:Development * Mapping resources & tutorials Category:Development